Lab Rats
by Toris-96 and Feliks-00
Summary: HIATUS-(Portal AU)Francis and Arthur wake up in a facility called Aperture Science Laboratories with no memory. There, they are forced to go through a series of tests with a new technology, The Portal Device. As they go through the tests, they realize how corrupted Aperture Science is, and they must find a way to escape. (Further summary inside) (Rated T for language and violence)
1. Testchamber 00

_Hey everyone! This is TorisLaurinaitis96 and FeliksLukasiewicz00, and this is the first story that we are sharing but, do not worry, our writing styles and how we perceive and write the characters are very similar. We will be switching off chapters with each other, but one of us may write two in a row since some chapters are harder to write than others. We will also sign off at the end of each chapter._

 _Sign-off key:_

" _~Feliks out! (^J^) ": Me!_

" _~Happy reading, and fandom hugs": TorisLaurinaitis96_

 _Warning: This Fic will also take longer to update!_

 _It will be taking place during the first Portal game, and actually be written much like a walkthrough for the game, and this is why it will take longer to update. We will be playing the levels many times, taking notes, imagining the characters (not to mention there is an extra character than in the game) in the level, write it, send it to the other for mutual approval, and then, finally, post it._

 _You can probably see how this could take longer, but we are doing all of these steps to keep consistency in the writing of the characters, accuracy of the game, and the quality of the story overall._

 _Anyway, we are done with our explanation, and now here is the first chapter, that Feliks-00 has written for you!_

* * *

Testchamber 00

The world slowly began to come alive around him as he woke. He opened his eyes briefly, and saw a white room all around, before closing them again, adjusting his lying position in his bed— or pod?

"Are you waking up? Hello?"

 _Who was that?_ He thought, opening his eyes again. His vision was blurred at first, but it became clearer. There was a sound, which he recognised as music that sounded lighthearted, and fast-paced.

"You're awake!" The same voice said.

He sat up quickly, looking over and seeing a blonde man sitting on the floor, who smiled at him. He glanced away from the blonde, seeing a coffee table in the left corner, two cups and two clipboards placed neatly on top of it. In the right corner was a toilet, but besides that, it was just him and that blonde man.

The blonde was watching him. "Did you sleep well? I sure did."

He turned his head back to the blonde. He sure did feel rested, he must've been sleeping for a while, but he knew that he should answer. "I do feel rested." He said slowly.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up." The blonde began, "Oh, don't worry though, I haven't been up too long myself."

He didn't reply, but began assessing the room he was in again. It was a large room, but he was trapped within a glass box. The ceiling and floor inside the box were grey tiles, but outside the box, the ceiling, floors, and walls were large white panels.

"Well, Arthur, I am Francis." The blonde introduced.

His eyes widened. "What did you call me?" He exclaimed quietly.

"Arthur." Francis replied in a confused tone.

So his name was Arthur, but how did this Francis know? He ran his fingers through his hair, realizing that it was short and blonde. "How do you know my name?"

Francis stared at him for a moment. "It's on your uniform." He explained, pointing to his own navy blue uniform.

Arthur straightened his posture, and looked down at his uniform, which was a dark olive green. Sewn into his uniform, was the name _Arthur_.

Francis stared down at his navy blue uniform. "Who knows if my name is really Francis, but that's just what's on my shirt."

"Where are we?" Arthur asked, looking up from his shirt, and to Francis, who shrugged.

Almost on cue, another voice, that sounded feminine and robotic, began speaking. "Hello and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. I hope your brief detention time in the relaxation vault was a pleasant one."

Arthur turned his attention to the ceiling, where the robotic voice was being projected from. "Your specimen has been processed and we are ready to begin the test proper. Before we start however, keep in mind that, although fun and learning other primary goals during the computer enrichment center activities, various injuries may occur. For your own safety and the safety of others, please refrain from—"

Arthur looked down from the ceiling and to Francis, as robotic voice began to glitch out, become higher-pitched and sped up, before it stopped, and began speaking clearly again.

"I'm back. The portal will be open in 3… 2… 1"

Right after it finished speaking, a large hole was torn in the wall, with a green outer glow.

"What the hell is that?" Arthur asked, cautiously standing on his barefeet, and taking a few steps towards it.

"The robot said that the portal would open." Francis recalled, "I'm guessing that's a portal."

Arthur stood in front of it, staring through. He could see the rest of the room, that was full of large white panels, not a glass box. Outside of the glass box, he could see a blue oval, which must be the other side of the portal. He guessed that he should step through, but he was scared to, who knew what was between the portals.

Francis walked up, obviously sharing his curiosity. "Seems like there's only one thing to do." Francis said in his strangely accented voice.

"What's that?"

Francis looked him in the eye. "Go through."

Arthur took an uneasy step back. "Go ahead." He offered.

"Fine," Francis began, delivering a cocky smile, "I'll go first." He hesitated, stuck his hand through the green portal, and waved.

Through the blue portal, outside of the glass box, Arthur could see Francis waving at them. "That's… freaky." Arthur breathed in a mixture of confusion and amazement.

Without a reply, Francis stepped through the green portal, and out of the blue one. Francis laughed. "I'm on the other side! Get over here, Arthur!"

He stared into the green portal and at Francis who was standing with his back to him. Without further ado, Arthur stepped through. To the right, a bright, fluorescent sign lit up. It read "00 (00/19)"

"So there are nineteen rooms like this?" Arthur asked.

Francis shrugged. "I guess?"

Arthur looked around the room, unsure where to go. "Now what?"

"That way?" Francis suggested, pointing left. "It's the only way we can go."

Cautiously, Arthur began walking in the direction Francis was previously pointing in. He made a right turn around the glass box he and Francis were once trapped in, and glanced behind him, making sure the his oddly accented companion was following him. In front of him was a large, off-white, circular door. On the door was a glowing, blue, human stick figure that looked as if it was running. Above the door was a black and white camera that followed Arthur and Francis' every movements.

"Are we supposed to open the door?" Arthur questioned, glancing around the room, "There's no key, or any way we can open it."

Francis shrugged. "Maybe there's a button."

Arthur picked up his pace, and so did Francis. Once they got close enough, the door opened on its own, without the help of Arthur or Francis. But once they stepped through, the round door closed again, locking as it did so.

Arthur walked back to the door that closed. It didn't open. "Well that's ominous." He commented skeptically.

"Well the robot said this was a test. They don't want test subjects wandering around, do they?"

"I guess not." Arthur replied, and turned back around to the sound of something hitting the floor. Across the room from him was what looked like a waist-high cube, that rested beneath a tube attached to ceiling. Closer to him was a big, circular, glowing red button. To the right was another round door, that appeared exactly the same as the other.

Francis walked closer to the button. "What does this do?" He wondered aloud.

"Don't press it!" Arthur exclaimed, holding out his hand in the direction of Francis, as he hovered his right foot over the large button.

Francis jumped back. "What? What is it?"

Arthur had no logical reason for his alarm. Sure, he had no idea where he was, but he didn't feel in danger. "Uh… We don't know what it does."

"Exactly," Francis countered, "it's the only way to find out."

 _He has a good point_ , Arthur noted. "Fine." He approved, waving Francis off.

Francis, without hesitation, stood on the button, the circular door opening. The long blonde stepped off, and the door closed. "It opens the door."

"I realized that." Arthur commented. "What about that box?" He nodded at the cube that fell from the ceiling.

"Maybe there's something in it?"

Arthur walked forward, closer to the cube. "Stand on the button again." He said over his shoulder, and Francis followed the order, the door opening only a moment later. He stood in front of the grey box, checking for any way to open it. There seemed to be none.

"Troubles?" Francis asked in a teasing tone.

Arthur hummed in thought. "No, I think we have to put this on the button."

"Oh, well I'll move then." Francis replied.

Arthur bent down to pick up the cube, which was strangely heavy— very heavy. He set the cube back down, letting out a breath as he did so. "This thing is pretty damn heavy." He glanced to Francis. "Could I get your help?"

Francis chuckled. "It's probably not even that heavy..." He teased, bending down and readying himself to lift the cube.

Arthur lifted his end of the box, not wanting to hear the end of Francis' insult.

"...you're just— Jesus Christ!" Francis exclaimed as he picked up the cube.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself Jesus Christ," Arthur began, "but thank you."

"I was going to call you scrawny." Francis replied.

"Sure." Arthur said with an eyeroll. "Just put the cube on the button."

Only a heartbeat after Arthur and Francis set down the cube, the feminine-sounding, robotic voice started speaking on the intercom. "Excellent, please proceed into the chamber block after each test." The round circular door opened again. "Please note, however, the incandescent purple field across the exit. This Aperture Science material grid will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it, for instance, the Aperture Science Storage Weighted Cube."

Through the door, Arthur could see a lift behind what must be the "incandescent purple field." It looked like blueish-purple, orb-like lights bouncing back and forth horizontally. Since he had previously walked through a portal without any injuries, Arthur was confident that he could pass through this as well. Without a word to his long haired companion, he stepped through the incandescent purple field. As he did so, however, a cold chill ran down his spine, and through his entire body, making him shake for a moment. He wondered if he'd get used to that.

Francis yelled, and Arthur turned around to see him pass through the field. _The chill must've surprised him,_ Arthur guessed.

"That feels weird. Am I supposed to get a chill?" Francis asked, directing his attention to the ceiling. "Hello? You were talking a moment ago. You're just going to ignore me? Fine."

"Talking to robots now?" Arthur teased.

"I thought she would answer."

"Maybe she's busy." Arthur replied, walking into the lift. He leaned against the back wall, directly opposite of the door.

In the middle of the lift's floor was a logo that said _Aperture Laboratories._ On the wall Arthur was leaning against, actually, on all of the walls were cushions, that were oddly worn down, and old-looking. There was a handrail that he was leaning against, and a single, bright light in the middle of the ceiling.

"You know, I wonder what kind of tests we are doing." Francis said, " _She_ never told us."

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with those portals?"

"Maybe." Francis echoed.

The doors closed.

* * *

 **So the first chapter of my first crossover, actually no, not** _ **mine**_ **, but shared. I really hope you're liking it so far. I know that in** _ **Portal,**_ **and** _ **Portal 2**_ **Chell can't speak, but Toris-96 and I are modifying that. Although the story would come out very cool if Francis and Arthur were mute like Chell, we are afraid the lack of dialogue would make the chapters repetitive.**

 **Also, GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System), the "feminine-sounding, robotic voice" is already heard, but be warned, Toris-96 are trying to get her lines down as perfect as possible, but they won't be exact to the game. Some words may be different, we may add lines in, or we may even take lines out.**

 **Finally, I am super excited to write this, I've been waiting a while, and, although the hard work it will take to write, I'm glad we've started this.**

 **That's all I got for you, my fanfiction friends!**

 **~Feliks Out! (^J^)**


	2. Testchamber 01

The doors opened.

Francis immediately walked out, knowing that there was another test to be done, and if he gets this over with, maybe he could even get some answers to what was going on, where he his, and who he is. Not wanting to waste time, he walked through the incandescent field, shivered at the chill, and started down the hallway. He stopped and looked behind him for a moment, only to see that Arthur was stuck at the field.

Francis sighed, "What is it?"

Arthur looked at the purple lines in a judging manor, close to it, but seemed to refuse to touch it in any way, "Will this hurt us?" He asked.

Francis shook his head, "No, it just gives me a chill."

Arthur looked through the field at him, "That's not what I meant. I meant in the long term, like radiation."

Francis gave a teasing smile, "What? Afraid it'll turn you into a monster?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "This isn't science fiction, Francis. I am concerned that it might make me sick. That's what happens in reality."

Francis shrugged, "I don't know. I don't feel sick."

"Well, not _now_." Arthur explained. Francis was about to retort when Arthur turned around, looking up at the ceiling, "Hello?" He called, "Woman robot voice, what are the effects of this…" He turned back and gestured to the incandescent field, "Thing."

Only silence was the response, so finally, Francis broke it, gaining his companion's attention, "I don't think she can hear us. She's a robot, maybe she-"

Arthur interrupted with a huff, "Yeah, not a smart one. Do you think she's as dumb as the people who programmed her?"

Francis gave a small gasp at the criticism, " _They_ can probably hear you! Don't insult them!"

"But I-"

"Can we get going now? The sooner we finish this the better."

Arthur was silent as he gave the field another cautious look, "This can't be safe."

Francis gave an angry sigh, "It doesn't matter, you probably signed a contract for this."

"I don't even know if my real name is 'Arthur'! How am I supposed to remember if I signed a contract?" He exclaimed, stomping one foot in frustration.

"You want answers?" Francis asked.

"Yes! I would like some bloody answers!"

"Then, c'mon. I'm sure we'll get to talk to someone once we're done."

Arthur gave him a long look before giving up his argument, "Fine." He mumbled, finally stepping through the field.

Finally, they could move on. With Arthur behind him he walked through the hallway and up to a ledge. When he looked down, he saw that the drop wasn't far. With nowhere else to go, Francis sat down and slid off the edge, landing on his bare feet perfectly.

Arthur did the same, and just when his feet touched the ground, _She_ came back on the speaker, " _Please place the weighted storage cube on the 1500 megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button. "_

"'Super-Colliding Super Button'," Arthur quoted, "Can't she just call it a button?"

Francis ignored him, looking at the space in front of him. He was trapped in another glass box, but through it he could see a room with a door. On the far side, there was another glass box, in it was a button. The only thing missing was the cube.

"Now, how are we supposed to-"

Arthur was interrupted by a sound behind them. They both jumped and turned around to the back wall, just to see a green portal. The scene in the portal changed at a slow and steady pace, switching from the button, the door, and to Francis' relief, a cube.

The pair looked at the portal for a while, wondering what to do until it clicked in Francis' head, "We have to get the cube." It was only step one, but since this was a whole lot more complex than the last, they would figure out the other steps when they got there.

Arthur looked at him with an irritated expression, "Ladies first." He said.

Francis gave a smile, and a soft laugh as he patted his partner on the back. Then, right as the cube came into view in the portal, he pushed Arthur through it. Arthur tripped and fell into the portal, landing on his hands and knees before he got up and spun around. Francis gave another teasing smile and waved.

"WHY YOU BLOODY TWA-"

The portal switched, silencing Francis' angry companion. Francis enjoyed the few seconds of it, knowing that with Arthur around, silence is going to be hard to come by. Eventually, though, the portal made it's way back to Arthur, and Francis almost laughed at the evident fury in the other man's face, but he held it back and instead tried to get him on track, "Get the cube."

A look of realization on came across Arthur's face as he turned around to get it, before the portal switched again. But, just like last time, it came back to Arthur, who was now holding the cube. The other man quickly stepped through it, looking back as it switched to the button. Arthur gasped, and without explaining his plan first, hurried his way into the portal again.

"Wait!" Francis exclaimed, trying to get his attention, but before Arthur could answer, the portal changed to the door, that after a moment, opened. Knowing that this is a chance to move on to the next test, Francis went through it. It was only then when he realized that he had just left Arthur.

 _He can manage._ He thought disinterestedly.

Then, _Her_ voice came onto the intercom, " _Excellent, now please proceed to the chamber lock, as the effects of the prolonged exposure to the button are not part of this test."_

Within a few moments after, Arthur came through, fuming, "Prolonged exposure? What about that ungodly field, Francis? If the buttons have negative effects, then that has to!"

Francis sighed, really didn't want to get into another argument about this, "Do we really have a choice? I don't think we can bail out, do you?"

Arthur looked around with a shrug, "I guess not… I mean," He looked to the camera pointed at them, The people testing us are watching, and they haven't interacted with us."

Francis nodded, "Exactly, I don't think they're supposed to."

"Hey!" Arthur shouted at the camera, "We are suffering from amnesia! Do you think that you should- oh, I don't know- help us with that?"

There was a long silence until Francis spoke, "It's helpless to talk to them, alright? Let's just get through the tests. We'll get answers at the end. I mean, how long could this actually take? A few hours at the most maybe? You can keep your patience for that long, right?"

Arthur sighed angrily, "Fine." he said, turning around and going through the door, Francis right behind them.

They walked through the door, past the field, and into the chamberlock.

The doors closed.

.

~Happy reading and fandom hugs!


	3. Testchamber 02

Testchamber 02

The doors opened.

Arthur stepped out of the chamber lock, his arms crossed against his chest. Two tests down, seventeen more. Not too bad, especially if they were all as easy as the last two, but he still had a bad feeling. _She_ hadn't said anything to raise his suspicion, but it was the absence of his memory that was unnerving. He stopped after he passed through the incandescent field, knowing that he had no choice but to walk through it, and studied the room with a careful eye.

Directly in front of him was a short hallway that turned to the right, and had a low ceiling, in comparison with every other testchamber he'd been in so far. At the end of the hallway, glass panels lined the wall, exposing what part of the course looked like. It was slightly blurred and abstract-looking because of how the glass was designed. The only sound was a loud _whooshing_ , that grew annoying very quickly. To the left was the bright sign that had a large "02" written on it, to the right was a closed circular door with a camera above it.

"What's wrong this time?" Francis asked, annoyance very apparent in his voice.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm just observing."

"Well stop," Francis replied, "let's just get going."

Then, _She_ spoke. " _You're doing very well, please be advised that a little simple taste of blood is not part of any test protocol, but is an unintended side effect of the Aperture Science Materialization Grid which, may in semi-rare cases, may dissipate fillings, crowns, dental emmings, and teeth."_

" _Semi-rare cases,_ " Arthur grumbled, allowing his anger to show in his voice. He turned to Francis, "I told you this place is dangerous!"

Francis was staring at the camera, and Arthur could see some uneasiness in his eyes. "She said rare cases," Francis began, "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, every test has their risks, right?"

Arthur stared at his strangely accented companion, before rolling his eyes. "Whatever." The round door opened quickly, and Arthur, with his arms still crossed, walked through.

He descended four stairs, turned left, then walked down four more. Once at the bottom of the staircase, Arthur entered a large square room with a slightly raised platform in the center. The platform had four arrows pointing at it, a rotating pedestal in the middle, and what looked like a white or silver gun sitting on top, rotating with the pedestal. It stopped spinning, and suddenly a green light shot out of the white gun, the _whooshing_ sound following. It hit the back wall and tore open a portal.

"There's one portal," Francis said, stating the obvious, "now we need to find the other one."

Arthur glanced to Francis, before studying the room again, searching for the blue portal. "There." He said, pointing to an elevated part of the room that was surrounded in white panels. In the middle of the elevated room was blue portal resting on the wall.

Arthur cleared his throat. "We could probably pull ourselves up there." He walked to the elevated room, and measured himself with it, reaching his arms up, but only feeling the wall. Arthur jumped, trying to catch himself, but he still wasn't tall enough. "Francis, come give me a boost."

"Or," Francis began, "we could just walk through the portals."

Arthur lowered his arms and turned to look at Francis. His companion was probably right, but he definitely didn't trust the portals. There had to be a side effect to them, they were a hole torn in space, they _must_ have side effects. "I'm not walking through another portal." Arthur stated firmly.

Francis shrugged and turned away from him, and walked to the green portal that was shot onto the wall. "Fine, if you want to waste time and try to climb the wall, be my guest." He stepped through the portal.

Arthur glared up at the elevated room that Francis was now standing on. He walked over and sat on the floor, dangling his bare feet in front of Arthur's face. He grinded his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "I will pull you down here." He threatened, and Francis moved his feet out of his face.

"Come on, Arthur," Francis started desperately, "let's just get these tests over with. Besides, you've walked through portals before."

"It can't be healthy." Arthur stated.

"But do we really have a choice?" Francis exclaimed, "I can't move on without you, even though I'd really like to."

Arthur rolled his eyes before turning around and walking to the portal. He passed by the rotating pedestal, staring at the gun resting on top. He raised an eyebrow at it, wondering if there was a reason it was there. Sure, it was shooting the portals, but in the last test the portals were moving without the help of the gun. He stopped at the blank wall, waiting for the gun to shoot the portal at it. With a loud _whoosh,_ a green portal was shot and torn into the wall. Quickly, Arthur stepped through it, and stood on the other side.

Francis stood up, and they both turned to the door to the right, but it didn't open. Arthur crossed his arms again. "Now what?"

Francis looked around the room, then finally down to the lower floor that they were previously on. "It must have something to do with that." He said pointing.

Arthur turned his head to where he was pointing, which was the rotating pedestal with the gun on it. "The pedestal was too high, earlier, I couldn't get to the gun." He replied, looking back to Francis.

"But if we jump," Francis began, "I mean, there must be a reason why we're up here. If we jump, then maybe we can get to it."

Arthur gestured with his right arm. "Be my guest."

"I'm not jumping down there, I wasn't being a stubborn asshole."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "You threw me through a portal in the last test. Don't make me throw you down there."

Francis put his hands up. "Fine, fine." He walked to the back wall.

"Where are you going?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm getting a running start." Francis replied, slouching forward before sprinting across the black floor, and jumping at the edge. He landed on the high platform, and nearly stumbled off of it, but caught himself on the pedestal.

He pulled the gun off the pedestal, and _She_ immediately began speaking. " _Very good. You are now in possession of the Aperture Science, Hand-Held Portal Device. With it you can create your own portals. These inter-dimensional gates have proved to be completely safe, the device, however, is not. Do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look directly at the end of the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquid, even partially. And most importantly, under no circumstances should you-"_ The robotic voice was cut off by glitching white noise, until _She_ went completely silent.

"See Arthur, the portals are safe." Francis boasted.

Arthur shot him a glare. "Yes, but _She_ was, of course, cut off at the most important detail."

Francis shrugged. "The sound system is glitchy."

"Just get your arse up here." Arthur ordered, crossing his arms again.

"How?" Francis asked carefully.

"Shoot it at something." Arthur suggested.

"So shoot it at you?" Francis teased, pointing the barrel at him.

Arthur jumped back, sudden worry striking him. "Don't point that at me! What if it went off?"

"Then I guess it would turn you into a portal." Francis laughed, lowering the gun, "I'm just joking, I wouldn't shoot you. No matter how annoying you are."

"Just get up here!" Arthur yelled.

Francis looked around, before randomly shooting at the wall in front of him. He smiled. "This is cool." He walked through the portal.

Arthur glanced to the door at the right, and it opened quickly. Francis walked up, holding the gun. Arthur reached out his right hand. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Francis said, handing it over.

Arthur studied it. It was kind of large, but it was the basic shape of a gun. How did he know that? He had no memory, how did he know what a gun looked like, or even hold it professionally? He looked at the wall across from him, took aim, and shot, hitting the exact spot he was aiming at.

"You seem to be the better shot," Francis commented, walking off in the direction of the door, "maybe you should keep it."

Arthur looked down at the gun for a moment. He didn't even think about aiming, it just happened. He obviously had some kind of skill that he couldn't remember. He silently followed Francis, into the chamber lock.

The doors closed.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long for this story to update, but Toris-96 and I warned you that it would take longer than usual to update. Anyway, I hope you liked this next chapter, and please stay tuned!**

 **~Feliks Out! (^J^)**


End file.
